


Hot Chocolate

by Romanroyale



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanroyale/pseuds/Romanroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff (AU ) one shot for Finn <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Vanessa pressed her hand to the ice covered window, her hand making an imprint on the cold surface. Breathing out she watched as her breath came out in a mist around her. It was extremely cold in her little corner of the universe, but that was okay she liked it that way. She smiled at the thought of Finn coming home, huffing about how cold it was inside. He couldn’t seem to understand how it could be snowing outside and under 60 degrees in their small little apartment. Vanessa looks over her shoulder at her pastels pink clock hanging on their wall.  
5:03  
Finn will be home soon.  
Vanessa looked back down on the street looking for Finn. He would be wrapped up like a burrito in the snow jackets Vanessa had spent a pretty penny on. He’d come home to a brand new set of jackets and a girlfriend who had cut off most of her hair. Finn being the smart one that he was had quickly pieced together she had sold her hair to buy him the expensive jackets. She remembered the tears bristling his eyes immediately and her suddenly worrying that he didn’t like her hair or that he didn’t want the jackets. But he just pulled her in for the kiss of a life time. She smiled thinking about him walking in barely able to see through all the fabric that he had on. She was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped as she heard the key jingling in the lock and the door swinging open.  
Her smile widened as her cute ass burrito walked through the door. He set down a few bags on the dark wood nightstand by the door. Before trying to take his jacket off.  
“Holy shit its cold in here.” He mumbled through the opening of his jacket.  
“Nessa?” Finn called from the door and Vanessa giggles as he fooled around with the big zipper on his jacket. Getting up from the window seat she moved over gleeful at her boyfriends acute distress.  
“Yeah babe?” She asked peering at his barely visible face pretending like she didn’t know he needed help.  
“Can I get some help here?” He asked his voice still muffled through the thick faux-fur.  
“Password?”  
There was a slight pause and Vanessa knew he was debating whether losing the “password” battle was worth spending all night in the suffocating jacket.  
“ I brought Choco Loco” he said his rational part of his brain winning the argument. Vanessa squealed happily.  She examined the jacket and picked out the excess fur from the zipper and helped her boyfriend slide out of the extremely thick jacket. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed the jacket to the floor.  
Vanessa, who was going to make a move for the Choco Loco, made a small noise in the back of her throat as Finn scooped her in to his arms depositing a pretty cold kiss that ironically warmed her to the bone.  
“ I wanted to make sure that I took precedent over Choco Loco.” Finn said giving her another small kiss on her forehead.  
“Well of course.” Nessa replied a mischievous smile on her face. “ You’re important because you bring me the hot chocolate.”  
She slipped away from him before he could protest and keep her there longer. She wanted her damn hot chocolate.  
“ I always knew it. You only want me for my chocolate.” Finn said as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
Nessa snorted as she pulled out the cardboard boxed container of hot chocolate. There it was, her daily dose of crack. About 60% of the reason why she made it so cold in the apartment. You couldn’t enjoy Choco Loco if you weren’t already cold. It was something delicate that needed the perfect body temperature to enjoy. Finn always shook his head at her when she explained this to him. But he would admit that it was pretty good hot chocolate.  
Finn was back in the living room an slice of cheese cake in his hands. Nessa inwardly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  
“ I made dinner you know.”  
“But you also bought this cheese cake, so just like I knew your love for me only comes after your hot chocolate, you should accept that This cheesecake comes before you.”  
Nessa laughed and this time actually rolled her eyes. “ Yeah okay babe.”  
She pandered off into their bedroom the largest space in the house grabbing the Radio Remote and placing her Loco on the coffee stand next to her. She pulled back the covers and got inside feeling Finn sink into the bed next to her.  
He was tired from a long day of sales pitches and coffee runs. Prissy anal assholes ordering him around all day and just all the paper work. It amazed her that he would still every day drop by her favorite hole in the wall cafe and pick her up her favorite drink. Or that when he got home he only wanted to be with her. As if just being near her was energy enough.  
They were listening to the newest audiobook of a series they had stumbled upon by accident. Murder mysteries was Vanessa’s thing and Finn being the hopeless romantic he was, needed a cheesy love story. So imagine their surprise when they find an excellent middle ground.  
Detective Harry Heartfield and the case of his murdered ex wife’s boss, was the first one they’d heard. All cheesy 60’s pickup lines and mob boss references. Vanessa concerned with Whodunnit and Finn worried that Ms. Vera Heartfield was never going to take Harry back.  
Finn would, just like he was already doing, lay his head on Vanessa’s lap, peaceful as she stroked his head and his face. All the anal assholes out of his mind even for a few hours, while Nessa drank her Loco. Occasionally Finn would smile and put on his very best Harry Heartfield voice.  
“Now listen here Vera, I say, we’ve got this guy in the canner. Leave supper warm, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Oh Harry.” Nessa would say in her best dejected, neglected detective’s wife voice. “ thats what ya said the last time.”  
And when the hot chocolate is gone, Finn is already asleep, the story paused. Nessa repositions and Finn moves to bring her closer burring his head in her neck. Nessa stays awake his breath deliciously warm against her neck. She thinks about in the Heartfield novels, she would be Harry. Sensitive to the core but tough on the outside, someone who never opens up. A mystery inside of a shell inside of an enigma. But someone would come along. Finn. Who in Nessa’s mind is Vera and crack them right open. Finn and Vera would get along, all those cheesy ideas of love and soulmates. Vera is known for making sure Harry knows’s their made for each other. And in the shallow darkness of their room, Finn’s warm arms around her, their legs tangled together she knows that Vera’s right.  
Goodnight my choco loco.” She says when she thinks he’s truly asleep and cant hear her amazingly cheesy pet name for him. But Finn hears it and secretly smiles in his sleep.  
Good Night Cheesecake. He thinks in his head.


End file.
